


a pretty mess

by daeities (xiuzabi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/daeities
Summary: Baekhyun was always scared to admit how much he wanted a particular kink -- even belonging in a loving, supportive relationship -- but now being made a mess of by Junmyeon is one of his favorite things.





	a pretty mess

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so there's not many watersports fics in the fandom and it's been a secret kink of mine for months, i just had to gain the bravery to actually write a full fic involving it, so here we are..................
> 
> originally written on my twitter account @daeities

Being with Junmyeon and Minseok has made Baekhyun discover so many new things about himself, so many needs and wants he never knew he had — and so much pleasure. He was the last to come into the relationship, filling up the space where they had been missing something. He‘s the eager puppy to Minseok’s calm, sometimes playful kitten side, and a needy submissive to Junmyeon’s gentle dominant. It’s been everything he’s ever wanted — an environment where he’s loved and never judged. 

And he  _ was _ afraid of being judged when he started to feel the need for something... _ particular _ . It built slowly for him since the first time. Then, he had been in need of attention, in full on puppy headspace when their kitten had just wanted to lounge naked in the sun instead of playing with him. So he’d followed Junmyeon into the bathroom and the man hadn’t shut the door behind him, so Baekhyun knew he was just coming to take a piss. He’d sat there in the doorway, watching as those ringed fingers opened his pants and pulled his cock free, eyes unable to leave the sight, even as he started to piss in a steady stream. 

Baekhyun watched until he finished, until he’d washed his hands and came over to pat him on the head between his puppy ears and ask if he wanted to play. He yipped at his daddy after a moment, then followed after him down the hall, ignoring the strange, new need simmering in his gut. 

But that need came back days later, though this time he wasn’t playing his puppy role. This time, Junmyeon was moving past him in the master bath while Baekhyun was brushing his teeth, the two of them finishing getting ready for bed, where Minseok was already lying down. He eyed the older man a bit as he was tugging down his pajama bottoms, then taking his soft cock in hand. He heard Junmyeon yawn as his piss was hitting the water, causing Baekhyun’s heart rate to speed up. _Why_ _why_ _why_ , he asked himself, brushing his teeth a bit more aggressively. 

He hardly noticed when Junmyeon was finishing up, the toilet quickly flushing before he was coming over to the second sink to wash up. As he did, Baekhyun finished getting ready for bed with lightning speed, beating Junmyeon out of the bathroom and under the covers. That night, he’d cuddled into Minseok’s arms like he was hiding and he felt Junmyeon at his back, even breathing hitting his neck. He didn’t sleep well in spite of the closeness. 

Broaching the subject didn’t come easy — Minseok liked everything clean for the most part, so Baekhyun highly doubted he’d be very accepting of any kind of piss play, though Junmyeon would be as gentle as ever and open to discussion, as he always was.

So discuss he did, taking the chance when Minseok was in the office, studying for exams. Baekhyun had found Junmyeon in the living room, the TV playing in the background while he worked away on his laptop where he was seated on the couch. He debated if maybe he should bring it up another time, but he didn’t have the chance to much doubt himself when Junmyeon was looking up at him behind his glasses. “You can come over, Baekhyun. I’m just finishing up with some emails.” 

He took one nervous step, and then another, until he’d made it to the couch, where he was content to sit at Junmyeon’s feet as he so often did. Quietly, he fingered the ring at his neck, suspended on a white gold chain, and rested his head on Junmyeon’s leg, near his knee. There was a silence between them, but the older man only let it carry on for so long. 

“Baekhyun... Is something wrong?” There was a trace of worry in his voice and Baekhyun could hear him closing his laptop and setting it aside before there were gentle fingers carding through his hair. Of course he would know something was bothering him — he could read both of his lovers so easily after their time together. 

For a moment, he got lost in the feeling of being petted, pressing up into the touch of Junmyeon’s fingers, but after a moment, it all stopped. Immediately, Baekhyun opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at his dominant, noting the concern on his face.

“I won’t force you to talk, but if it’s something about us, I need to know. I can’t fix it if I’m not aware of the problem, pup.” 

“There’s nothing wrong,” Baekhyun tried to reassure, reaching out to take his lover’s hand in a squeeze. “It’s just...there’s something I want to try, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it...” Junmyeon’s fingers curled against his own and he felt just a bit of that nervousness lift.

“For a scene?”

“Yeah. Just for us. I know Minseok wouldn’t enjoy it. But maybe you’ll...” He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“My sweet, nervous puppy... You won’t know until you ask me, will you?”

“No, daddy.” 

Junmyeon let go of his hand, but it was only to pat his lap in invitation. “Come up and you can even whisper it in my ear if you don’t want to say it out loud. You don’t have to be scared.” 

Carefully, Baekhyun pulled himself from up off the floor and curled up into Junmyeon’s lap, one arm securely around his midsection. It was better like this — so  _ comforting _ — and he leaned in to inhale the scent of his lover’s cologne, before moving his lips to the shell of his ear. “I want you to,  _ ah _ ...pee on me.” He could feel his face flushed in embarrassment, heart beating so quickly in his chest, he thought it might suddenly burst. It only got worse when Junmyeon pulled back just enough to look into wide, uncertain eyes — but then the older man smiled warmly.

“Ah, my pup wants to get messy and marked even more as daddy’s. Your collar isn’t enough, is it?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, tipping his head down to stare at his lap.

“Look at me, Baekhyun.” And he did, feeling soft flesh and warm metal against his cheek when Junmyeon petted him again. “We’ll try it. I  _ will _ have to tell Minseok we’re going to do a scene together, but you don’t have to worry. Just because it’s something you might enjoy and he wouldn’t, doesn’t mean he would ever judge you. He loves you, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Baekhyun replied quickly, feeling the weight off his chest as he leaned in to cuddle close to the older man.

_ Now _ , Baekhyun has lost track of the amount of scenes they’ve done involving marking. Minseok never says anything about it, though he’s always happy to wrap a clean puppy in his arms afterwards, when Baekhyun’s coming down from the high — and Baekhyun always returns the favor when his two lovers have a private scene of their own. 

His favorite part, besides the marking itself, is that he’s never quite sure when it’s going to happen. Junmyeon is always aware of his schedule, and if something comes up, he’s certain to let his dominant know, but it really can come out of nowhere. 

It’s a Tuesday when Baekhyun is lounging on the couch after work, relaxing by himself as Minseok does his schoolwork in the office. Junmyeon’s working late today on an important project and a couple hours earlier, he’d been sure to text Minseok so they wouldn’t wait to have dinner just because of him. 

Without a daddy and a kitten, Baekhyun does his best to keep himself occupied, though he can feel himself growing a bit jittery from all the stillness and quiet in their apartment. He rolls over onto his stomach with a groan, burying his face into a throw pillow Minseok had picked out for the couch, soft and downy white.

He’s uncertain how much time passes, but soon he can hear his phone go off on the end table — the text tone belonging only to Junmyeon. Suddenly, he’s up and scrambling for his phone — nearly dropping it in the process of things — and finds two messages from the daddy waiting for him. 

> _ >>I’ll be home within the hour. _
> 
> _ >>Get ready and wait for me in the bathroom, pup.  _

Baekhyun moves in a flurry of excitement, shutting off the TV before he’s heading down the hall to their bedroom. Eagerly, he pulls out everything he needs to get himself ready for a scene, laying them all out on the bed in neat order from what comes first, to the final touch. He’s quick about it by now, so used to getting ready for play by himself at Junmyeon’s command. He strips off all his clothes and sets them away in the hamper before clipping his puppy ears into thick, dark hair, making a few adjustments so they sit even on his head. Next, he slicks his fingers from a bottle of lube so he can open himself up for his tail plug, doing his best to ignore the pleasure that comes with the act, blanking out his mind and just focusing on the task at hand. In a few moments, Baekhyun’s able to push the toy fully inside and he gives a few wiggles of his hips just to make his tail wag back and forth. Already, he can feel himself slipping into his puppy headspace, but he focuses on cleaning up instead, washing his hands in the master bath before grabbing the final item from the bed. 

Soon, he’s kneeling carefully on the soft rug in front of the glass shower stall where he always waits for his daddy in these scenes, while his collar sits carefully in his mouth for the man to take when he arrives. Baekhyun easily loses track of time sitting there, though he can recognize the feeling of his bladder wanting to be emptied and his plug stretching him wide. 

Eventually, he hears the sound of his daddy coming into the bedroom and heading towards the bathroom, where Baekhyun sits up straight and lifts his hands up towards his chest like an eager puppy. When Junmyeon appears in the doorway, Baekhyun’s hips move on their own accord, causing his tail to sway back and forth quickly, so happy to see his lover after another long day. He sits up a little higher while making an excited sound behind the collar in his mouth, and it’s enough to cause Junmyeon to smile.

“There’s my good boy. Look at you, waiting so patiently for daddy,” the older man says, stepping forward to take the offered collar — a custom piece made of soft leather with stainless steel hardware, including a little tag with the sub’s name engraved on it. Once it leaves Baekhyun’s mouth, he yips once, then pants as he hangs his head for Junmyeon to secure the wide collar at the back of his neck. It’s always just tight enough, so perfect, a constant weight reminding him what he is and who he belongs to.

Gently, his daddy guides his head back up, tipping his chin so their eyes can meet. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, tongue out when Junmyeon gives him a little kiss on the forehead, then against his lips, guiding him into the motions. His tongue is always a little too eager like this, but Junmyeon compensates with calmness, lapping into his warm mouth to earn himself a soft, deep moan. Baekhyun leans into it, hips still moving so happily, though the kiss seems to end much too soon — but only because of what’s coming next. 

“Get in the shower, pup.” And he does, turning around and crawling in on hands and knees, before looking to his daddy again. He gets a pet to his head between his ears and he’s thrumming with excitement when Junmyeon pulls his hand back to open his belt and work slacks. “I’ve been waiting hours for this — just for you, pup. And you’ve been  _ so  _ good, haven’t you?” 

Baekhyun lets out a little bark in reply to the question. 

Junmyeon chuckles so fondly, and Baekhyun’s heart speeds up in his chest at the sound and at the sight in front of him. “Do you want to sit up or lay down? You choose,” he says while pulling his soft cock free of his pants, one hand wrapped around the base. 

Baekhyun stares up at him for a moment longer, swallowing hard with arousal building in his tummy, then lays down on the stone tiles of the shower floor. His legs open wide to show his slowly hardening cock and his ass stuffed full of his plug, and he keeps his hands up at his chest, curled into paws.

“Look at my pretty puppy. All laid out just for me...” Junmyeon steps in closer, between Baekhyun’s thighs, for the perfect angle and smirks. “Waiting so long, hoping daddy would come home and piss all over you.” 

Baekhyun whines, squirming over the tiles since there’s nothing else he can do, his cock twitching from Junmyeon’s words and the tone of his voice. And then he feels the first droplets of piss on his belly, the sudden warmth sending a shock of pleasure straight to his dick. He can’t help when he spreads his legs wider, or when his mouth opens up in a pleased pant from being used like this. All the stress of his life fades away and he just focuses on the feeling of wet warmth bathing his skin. 

There’s a path drawn up to his broad chest, causing the man to arch up into it, desperate for more, and there’s Junmyeon laughing softly again before he sighs. “Messy pup, aren’t you so cute?” Baekhyun gives a pleased yip. “Yes, you are. You’re daddy’s little piss puppy.” 

His dick twitches in response to the nickname, bobs against his stomach as he bucks up, silently asking Junmyeon to go lower,  _ lower _ . And he does, doesn’t make Baekhyun beg at all like he could, just angles down, washes his half hard cock and balls in piss until he’s a shaking wreck. His hands clench up at his chest and he wants to badly to stroke himself off while he’s being covered in daddy’s scent, but he’s  _ such  _ a good boy and good boys wait for permission to play with their cocks. 

“You always get so hard, puppy,” he observes, contently watching as the liquid rolls down his genitals and hips to collect below him in a puddle on the tile. “You really do love being such a mess — good thing daddy enjoys making a mess of you.” 

Baekhyun groans, licks his lips, and ignores how full he feels, how hard. He savors the rest of the moment, knowing so well that it can only last so long and that it never feels like long enough. But Junmyeon stays where he is, lets the stream of his piss cause his puppy to leak at his tip, to hump up into the air so desperately, and when he releases the last drops, shakes his cock off over Baekhyun’s body, his puppy whines so pathetically. 

“Look at my pretty, messy boy. You enjoyed that so much, didn’t you?” 

He bites his lip, nods slowly with the high. 

“And you did so well,” Junmyeon continues, slowly stripping his clothes off completely, tossing them into the laundry hamper by the sink. Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off of him, so patient for what comes next, glad it doesn’t take long. Naked, Junmyeon strokes his length a couple of times, looking into Baekhyun’s hazy eyes at the same moment, knowing just how pliant his younger submissive is. “Sit up, pup.” And he does, knees in the puddle of piss while he opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out, ready to be used further. 

Lazily, Junmyeon feeds his cock into the welcoming hole, fingers sliding through his thick hair to the back of his head to hold on tightly. In response, Baekhyun moans loudly around him, still staring up so adoringly at his daddy until his nose is buried in trimmed, dark curls. “Good boy,” he hears, and he can’t help his hips from shaking, causing his tail to wag and his hard cock to bob between his legs. 

He always enjoys the feeling of Junmyeon’s —  _ or Minseok’s _ — cock hardening in his mouth, growing so much fuller just because of him. He knows he’s so good,  _ so well behaved _ . Part of him wants to suck at his daddy, but he keeps his mouth hanging open to be used and fucked into, the tip of his cock nestled into his throat. Baekhyun drools around him, breathes deep when Junmyeon pulls back to let him, and then pushes back inside quick a moment later so his balls slap against the pup’s chin. 

“Always my good boy...,” Junmyeon murmurs with a pleasured tone to his velveteen voice. He stays buried inside the heat of his mouth a bit longer, until he’s completely hard, then pulls out for good, leaving Baekhyun’s lips and chin wet with spit. “Lay back down for me.” 

He flops over, legs parting automatically because he knows just what his daddy wants, and Junmyeon takes it without hesitation. Carefully, he’s kneeling, pulling Baekhyun’s tail plug free of his stretched hole to set it aside for later. His ass is still so wet with lube and piss, opened so well, so it’s easy to bury himself inside in one hard thrust, making his pup cry out in bliss. He leans over Baekhyun to press a little kiss to his forehead, then he’s moving, quick and hard, each push making the submissive shake and moan. 

“Hold on to daddy, pup — it’s okay.” 

Shaky with rising pleasure, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s midsection to hold on through each thrust. He closes his eyes tightly in the process, feeling the way his bouncing cock leaves droplets against his dirty stomach, and he wants to come so badly, so badly. He whines, scared he won’t be able to hold himself back from it, clings a little tighter to his daddy. If he lets go without permission, will he be punished instead of praised? He doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to be bad — not right now.

“Ah, puppy wants to come, doesn’t he?” Baekhyun nods furiously, eyes still closed. “Look at daddy, come on, boy.” And he does, eyes so hazy, face flushed with want. “There’s my puppy. Come for daddy just like  _ this  _ — come on my cock.”

He doesn’t need any more order than that. Baekhyun arches off the shower floor and lets off a loud, strained cry as he makes a mess of his stomach with line after line of cum, muscles clenching tight around Junmyeon’s cock in the process. He’s such a shaky thing, nails digging into the flesh of his daddy’s back as the last few waves of bliss run through his body. And Junmyeon is so still through it, enjoying the sight of pleasure wracking his lover — something he’d never get tired of watching. 

“There you go, pretty puppy. You always follow orders so well.” Junmyeon smiles against the soft skin of his cheek, leaves a gentle kiss there as he begins to move again, fucking deeply into Baekhyun’s pliant body. “My good boy...” 

Baekhyun whines softly with the praise and releases his tight hold in favor of running his hands down along his daddy’s back carefully. His heart feels full to bursting with pleasure and affection, and in the moment he wants nothing more than to satisfy Junmyeon further. He buries his head into daddy’s throat and mouths lovingly at the warm skin, but not biting — not without permission — just leaving licks and kisses in his wake. He feels the vibrations of moans in return and he’s so happy, so overjoyed to have his daddy to take care of him, to be collared and owned, covered in his scent and filled with his cock. But as the moments pass and Junmyeon continues fucking him, building up his rhythm, he remembers that other fullness. Baekhyun can’t help when he whimpers with the feeling and Junmyeon is so good,  _ careful _ , stopping just to check on his pup.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” 

But any words are jumbled on his tongue, feeling so foreign in the moment — he could tap twice at Junmyeon’s shoulder, pause the scene right there. Instead, he’s squeezing his daddy’s cock tightly as warm piss leaks out onto his stomach slowly. Junmyeon looks down at the sight from his flushed face to his cock, then he’s starting to move again, hard and deep and perfect. 

“Ah...so that’s it.”

Baekhyun moans, turning his head to the side, eyes closed tightly, but his daddy just laughs softly — affectionately. 

“It’s  _ okay _ , pup. It’s okay — make all the mess you want.” 

And he does, unable to stop anyways, bladder emptying quickly as Junmyeon continues to pound into him, breaths heavy on Baekhyun’s red cheek. This is just another way for him to let go, to slip further into that headspace he loves so much and it’s almost dizzying with how good it feels. Slowly, embarrassment fades and he turns back to find his daddy’s lips, to kiss him gently until the last drops of piss roll across his stomach. There’s praises there just for him — for daddy’s good puppy — and he’s moving quicker, quicker, and then he just  _ stills _ . Baekhyun’s lets off a happy noise with how he’s filled with daddy’s cum and how he could give him so much pleasure. This is his world, for now, like this, and he would love to stay right here forever, so safe and loved and cared for. 

Junmyeon doesn’t pull out for many moments, cock slowly softening in his warmth and his cum starting to leak out onto the dirty shower floor. Baekhyun just watches him and returns every kiss with lazy swipes of his tongue, too fucked out for much else. They have to move though — as little as the puppy wants to. The tiles grow uncomfortable after so long lying there and doesn’t he want to clean up now, so he can go see Minseokie? 

He yips a few times, because  _ yes _ , of course he does. 

Baekhyun stays where he is as Junmyeon gets up to fill the bath with warm water, though soon he’s collected and led over, helped into the large tub. He settles with his knees pulled up as the water continues to rise around him.

“Let’s get your collar off, pup.” Baekhyun whines. “Just for now — just while daddy gets you cleaned up. I promise I’ll put it back on after you’re washed.”

With the reassurance, he bows his head forward so Junmyeon can get the buckle, and soon the soft leather slips from around his throat, though that tight, comforting feeling remains for a bit longer. After he sets it aside, he turns off the water and begins to gently wash Baekhyun with a wet, soapy cloth. He hums while he works, giving his pup little kisses here and there and even fixing his clipped in ears where one has started to come loose. 

Once the pup is all clean of piss and cum, Junmyeon drains the bath water and then goes to fetch a large towel from the closet. Without any order, Baekhyun sits up in the tub, though his daddy has to help him out, standing him on the bathmat where he starts to dry him off carefully, bit by bit. When he’s dry, Junmyeon wraps the large towel around his naked shoulders and sits him down on the toilet seat. “Collar?” Baekhyun nods enthusiastically, bowing his head once again so Junmyeon can put it back in place. 

“Daddy’s gonna wash up and then we’ll go see Minseokie, alright?” Baekhyun makes a happy noise in his throat in reply. “Stay right here. I’ll just take a moment, I promise.”

And he does, speeding through a shower to wash chest and stomach and cock, and rinse the proof of their play down the drain. Soon, Junmyeon is drying off and dressing in a bathrobe, cinching it closed just tight enough before moving back over to his sub. Baekhyun’s eyes have never left him and he’s been so patient for daddy, earning him a kiss that’s slow and deep, making his pretty fingers curl into the soft material of the robe. 

“Come on, pup.”

Baekhyun takes his offered hand, getting pulled up from his seat and then led out of the bathroom towards the main living space where he can hear the television playing. Minseok is sitting on the couch there in a tee and sweats, eyes immediately flicking up to his lovers once they come into sight beyond the hall. Baekhyun watches his lips form a wide grin and he can’t get to the older man fast enough. Junmyeon lets him go with a laugh and Baekhyun is soon sitting in Minseok’s lap, still wrapped in his towel from the bath, now also wrapped in the other man’s arms so tightly. 

“Hello, sweet puppy. Did you have lots of fun?” Baekhyun nods where he’s buried his face into Minseok’s warm throat. “Good. So now I get to cuddle my Baekhyunie?” Another nod, more eager than the last. 

He feels so warm, and a little sleepy as he sits in Minseok’s lap, and soon daddy is joining them again with a glass of water and a little snack. He looks over at him and he’s coaxed so gently to take a sip of cool water before he’s offered a part of the cereal bar — his favorite snack for after play. 

“You did so well tonight, Baekhyun. Thank you for letting go for me,” Junmyeon tells him, his voice so comforting, eyes lit up with affection as he watches him chew. “Minseok and I are so lucky to have you, aren’t we, baby?”

Minseok kisses his Baekhyun’s cheek, holds him a little tighter as one of his hands strokes the length of his back. “Yes, we are. We love you so much.” 

Baekhyun smiles softly, going a bit more lax in the elder’s arms, but he’s safe and so very loved. Gently, they keep coaxing him back, back from that headspace, with all their kisses and praise, and soon Baekhyun can feel his voice again. The first thing he says is “I love you too”. 


End file.
